viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Flame-Flame Fruit
The Flame-Flame Fruit (メラメラ実, Mera Mera Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will, turning the user into a Fire Human (火人間, Hi Ningen). "Mera Mera" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of the noise fire makes when it burns. It was eaten by Ace D. Portgaz, but with his death the fruit has returned into circulation, and is currently in the possession of Doflamingo Don Quixote. Its powers were first hinted at when Ace visited a town in Drum and apparently caused the snow to temporarily stop falling there for a day. Appearance The Flame-Flame Fruit is a round fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is medium-sized enough to be held in one hand. Gallery File:Feuerfrucht.png|The Flame-Flame Fruit in its Cursed Fruit form. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength like other Logia types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks and is immune to being burnt. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending on the range of the attack. Weaknesses This fruit's power seems to come to a stalemate when directly challenged by Aokiji's ice powers or Chaser's smoke powers. However, it is weak against Akainu's magma, which cause the user to be either burned or injured by it despite their intangibility, making it their natural enemy. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Ace, have been used in a variety of ways. Sometime while Luffy was still a baby, Ace accidentally ate this fruit in a young age and have been training himself of his Logia powers Tiger, Garp, Luffy, Sabo, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are the only people how knew Ace had powers before their Alabasta reunion Ace at the most had his powers. Ace notably used his powers usually either to fight or to propel his raft. Ace shares Luffy's penchant for naming his techniques, with the only difference being that Luffy adds the phrase "Gum-Gum", followed by the specific name of the attack (usually inspired by a certain object or concept). Ace names his attacks in Japanese and they are often made of two-word phrases and are based on different mythologies. During Ace's cover story, the powers of the fruit allowed Ace to rescue a Navy officer and some documents on board a burning ship. Despite being weakened by the Dark-Dark Fruit severely during his fight against Blackbeard, Ace was still able to skillfully use the fruit's power to inflict some damage to the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Ace that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * Heat Haze (陽炎, Kagerō): Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. * Flame Fence (炎上網, Enjōmō): Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. * Fire Fist (火拳, Hiken): Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's Great Eruption. * Fire Gun (火銃, Higan): Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. * Flame Commandment (炎戒 Enkai): This is apparently the prerequisite technique where Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. * Fire Pillar (火柱, Hibashira): Used following Enkai,. Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. * Firefly (蛍火, Hotarubi): Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. * Fiery Doll (火達磨, Hidaruma): After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. * St. Elmo's Fire (神火 不知火, Shinka: Shiranui): Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. * Cross Fire (十字火, Jūjika): Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. In the anime, after crossing his fingers, a cross-shaped ray of light can be seen emanating from the fingers at the target followed by the column of fire. * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor (大炎戒 炎帝, Dai Enkai: Entei): Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. * Flame Mirror (鏡火炎, Kyōkaen): Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. History Past The fruit was first eaten by Ace D. Portgaz, accidently when he was a kid. He retained his powers for no more than three years, and gained much infamy by sinking battleships and burning down mighty cities, even long before joining the Whitebeard Pirates. Synopsis Transition Between the Two-Year Time skip After Ace's death at the hands of Admiral Akainu, the fruit reappeared and was obtained by the Don Quixote Pirates. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc It then became the grand prize for whoever won a tournament at the Corrida Colosseum on Dressrosa, with Doflamingo's intent to use it as bait to break apart Luffy's alliance with Law. Upon being revealed, the fruit's presence aroused the entire audience, as not only was it a Logia, but it also previously belonged to the son of the King of the Pirates. As per Doflamingo's prediction, Luffy could not stand the idea of his brother's former powers open for just anyone to take, and participated in the tournament. Since he already had the Gum-Gum Fruit, he could not eat it himself and offered it to Franky, who turned down the offer because he wanted to retain his ability to swim. Besides Luffy, representatives from many kingdoms joined the tournament to claim the fruit as it would give them a small shift in military power. Others wished to claim it for their own reasons such as Cavendish, who wanted revenge on the Worst Generation, and Rebecca, who wanted it to kill Doflamingo. Bellamy seemed to be the only one with no interest in it, as the only prize he desired was to become a top subordinate in Doflamingo's crew, though he didn't need the fruit anyway since he already possessed the Spring-Spring Fruit. Also, Bartolomeo's reason for getting the fruit is mysterious (apparently for a certain "that person"), as he already possesses a Devil Fruit which is capable of creating invisible walls. Trivia *The Flare-Flare Fruit also granted the user the power to light objects on fire, from a distance. * So far, the Flare-Flare Fruit is one of the few Logia known to be inferior to another outside of the Dark-Dark Fruit. * The idea of a Cursed Fruit that would allow someone to use fire was first brought up when Morgan explained what Cursed Fruits are. References External Links *Fire - Wikipedia article on fire *Pyrokinesis - Wikipedia article on the condition Ace has connected with his Cursed Fruit *Pyrokinesis in fiction at AllExperts - article about pyrokinesis Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia